


Important to me

by feygrim



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick!Henry, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Henry gets a the cold/flu/whatever and Eliza skips clubbing to take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important to me

Eliza was on her way to the club when her phone pinged. Larry taking a selfie of him and Henry in his car, which normally wouldn’t catch her attention.

Except for the caption stating “Me and the Higgs! Poor guy fainted!” and the fact that Henry looked awful. 

She knew something was wrong was with him! He’s literally working himself to death! She bit her lip and ordered the taxi driver to turn around. 

"Henry! Henry, open up! Henry, please tell me you didn’t die while I was coming here!" She knocked incessantly at the glass. 

A blanket-covered mass emerged from the doorway minutes later. “Eliza? Wh-whath are you thoing here?” Henry coughed riotously as he opened the door. 

"I saw Larry’s selfie! If it wasn’t for him, I would never have known you were sick!" Eliza huffed, whacking him on the shoulder with her purse. "Why didn’t you tell anyone!?" 

"Ith’s justh a cold and I had an important theathline…." Henry murmured. "You shouldn’t hith a thick person." 

"Yes, I should, especially when that sick person is an idiot and works himself to death!" She didn’t know why she was so angry honestly. Has Henry become that important to her? 

Henry sniffed, wrapping the blankets around himself. “Isn’th this the thime you usually go clubbing? I mean, ith’s the weekend. Don’t you have a parthy to thurn up ath?” 

"It’s turnt up, and well, you’ve helped me with so many things…I want to help you." Eliza shrugged nervously, lifting the plastic bag in her hand. "I bought chicken noodle soup. Microwaveable, don’t worry. Wouldn’t want to repeat the disaster of ‘14." 

Henry looked up at her warmly. “Yeah, wouldn’t wanth thath.” He started a coughing fit, breaking the moment. 

As they chatted while the soup was cooked, Eliza decided that yeah, Henry was that important to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is beta'd so all mistakes are mine! Kudos, comments, compliments, and feedback are my lifeblood!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
